


Jet Lag

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Holden Ford, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Holden is a pretty boy and I wanted him bred.If it feels like a fever dream, good.
Kudos: 53





	Jet Lag

_Jet lag really fucks you up._

Holden popped an aspirin and hoped that it would kick in soon.

_"Corrections Psychology? I don't like it, Holden, but I won't stop you. Remember your knife."_

One hand was constantly in his pocket, fingers rubbing over the handle and teasing the end of the blade.

He had to walk through the cell block with an escort to get to his little office.

No air conditioning, little to no ventilation, and plenty of reeking alphas.

Holden kept his head down.

Nearly a third of the inmates whistled at him.

"You'd look better on my dick, baby!"

"Fresh meat!"

"I'll treat you real nice, little bitch."

Holden had taken his suppressants like a good boy, had washed himself up with his special soaps and had covered himself with utterly boring smells.

He smelled like a beta, he knew he did.

The room they eventually found themselves in stank, but there was a window. There were no bars, but only because the window only led to a little scrap of yard that was only about two feet by two feet, and surrounded by the formidable walls of the prison.

Holden opened the window and rolled up his shirtsleeves. The heat was oppressive; he didn't want to develop unsightly pitstains if he could help it.

"There's a button under the desk. They try anything, press it."

He nodded politely, effectively dismissing the guard.

Time slipped by, more or less without his notice. He almost fell asleep during a chatty convict's story about one of his murders.

He had his head propped up on one arm, and tried his best, but the jet lag in him put weights on his eyelids.

The room was comfortably warm and smelt better.

He drifted off, and the convict snapped in front of his face, twice, and continued on like nothing had happened.

When Holden drifted off the second time, the man didn't notice.

A few of them had escorts and were handcuffed to the table, which was bolted to the floor.

There were quite a few alphas that had come in, and a couple of betas.

The alphas kept scenting him, coming up disappointed.

He had taken his suppressants like a good boy.

He managed to stay awake for the rest of the day, went home, and passed out after a quick snack.

The jet lag didn't go away for a bit, it plagued him.

Bags under his eyes, random nausea because his blood sugar was too low, and he was starting to get pitstains on his nice new shirts. _Damn it._

A quick nap here, forty winks there.

The prisoners liked to have someone to talk to, even if he was asleep some of the time.

The hours dragged by or flew, depending on how good Holden was feeling.

Today? Like runny shit.

He'd had a nap when the beta had chatted away, he was good to go for a couple of hours for the next contestant.

The alpha made sure he was awake and launched into a story about his outrageously religious dad and cold, cruel mother when his nostrils flared and he paused.

Holden blinked sleepily. Lost his train of thought? He muffled a yawn behind his hand.

The alpha was visibly scenting the air now, suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

Holden had -wait, had he?- taken his suppressants.

He took stock of himself for a moment.

The room was sweltering. His shirt was soaked in a few places, and it wasn't uncommon to leave with a soaked ass in addition to his pitstains, sweaty hair, and damp back.

Asses sweat, it happens.

If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that the dampness on the seat of his pants wasn't sweat.

But he wasn't. God, he was tired. He checked his watch. "Are we done already?"

"No, I don't think so, _darlin_ '."

Holden's wrist passed somewhat close to his face when he rubbed his eyes. Peaches and vanilla.

 _Fuck_.

The alpha was cuffed to the table, but that didn't seem to matter.

Reality was a little blurred at the edges, but that was probably his heat talking in the boiling temperatures.

**_"We got a live wire, boys!"_ **

One of the alpha guards who had escorted him in that morning could suddenly smell what the temperature had brought out in him when he arrived.

"Uncuff me, good sir, so that I may fuck his pretty pussy," said the alpha in a mocking tone.

"And why would I do that?"

Their pupils were so big. Holden's tongue felt like cotton. He felt a little melty, like he had been welded to his chair.

"One of my boys out there has a means of getting out. If you uncuff me he'll leave you alone. Let me fuck him and then you can take me back and have sloppy seconds, how's about it?"

The guard hesitated too long, he was already going to answer in the affirmative.

To Holden, it was starting to sound good. It was getting a little hard to remember why that might be a bad idea.

Before he knew it, the guard had uncuffed the jailbird and the door was shut and locked again.

Then he was on the table, arms and chest resting on the surface, and the alpha was undoing Holden's belt and pants as well as his own as fast as he possibly could.

His pants slid to the floor in a pathetic little pile.

Holden's thighs were damp. He screwed his eyes shut and swallowed.

He was flipped over, ass on the edge.

"Have such a great body, baby," the alpha cooed at him. Just a man whose name he didn't remember, a man with tattoos and muscles, a man who could break his neck at any given time.

He couldn't reach the button.

With no preamble, the alpha slid the entire way in, grunting in pleasure. "Ooh, tight. C'mere, honey, I know you can't think right now, but I'm gonna give you some directions to follow. Okay?"

He was already thrusting a little bit. Holden nodded.

"Good girl. Put your arms 'round my neck, and your legs 'round me."

The omega obeyed, hooking his fingers together and slotting his ankles together.

"Want me to fill you up? You're so empty, little bitch. Empty little cunt."

 _Empty_.

Holden nodded again as he rocked against the alpha, who was emphasizing each second word with a mighty thrust.

A little cry escaped his lips, God he felt so goddamn hollow. "Ngh, please!"

"Louder."

"Please!"

"Ask me for it. And make it even louder."

**_"I'm so empty, please, God, please fill me up, breed me!"_ **

The noises they were making were purely obscene. Slick still ran freely down his thighs, coating both his and the alpha's skin.

The wicked slap of skin on skin bounced off the walls and echoed.

"I want you to come untouched." He grunted in pleasure, thrusting deeper yet.

Holden could feel the knot, bigger with each thrust, trying to get in, he would have to shove it in.

He did, and it was exquisite. Holden's toes curled behind the alpha.

The buildup of heat in his belly, the flames licking at him grew to be unbearable.

One last thrust into his pretty pussy sent him off the edge.

His little useless dick, not much more than a clitoris, wept pearls of useless spend.

His cunt muscles clamped _viciously_ on the alpha's knot, and milked it for every last drop.

Each tidal wave of spend had him coming again and again, eyes screwing shut in pure bliss as he cried out with lewd little moans.

"Good little bitch," the alpha rumbled with a purr, swiping away some sweaty dreadlocks.

The room stank.

The moment he was soft enough, he left.

Holden cried out, confused. He had felt so full, so whole with a cock in him, he was desperate.

The spend in him was leaking out, mingling with his slick.

Then alpha number 2 came in, and the cycle began again, but with little to no words.

This alpha fucked him as fast as he could, quick snaps of the hips that had the omega seeing stars.

Only Holden made noises, little moans.

The knot and load was not as big, but Holden was stuffed full of cum and cock, and immensely satisfied. His belly rounded out a little with the amount, and there was something deeply satisfying about that particular sensation.

The alpha left much like the last one had, but he stopped to help Holden get dressed.

The omega didn't want to get dressed, he wanted to sit upside down and feel his eggs take.

He was nonetheless dressed, and then there were only betas, wincing at the stink in the room.

Holden held onto his belly like he was already pregnant.

He drove home that night, but not before stopping to buy a plug to keep it all in.

Another alpha mounted him in the parking lot behind his car, and helped him put the plug in.

The fog of heat didn't fade until the next morning.

When it did, he was missing his knife, his body reeked of sex, his stomach was bloated, and he was covered in dried seed.

He washed himself off in the shower and hoped he didn't have too many pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Asses sweat, it happens.


End file.
